DESCRIPTION: (adapted from the abstract) Whereas malaria remains one of the most significant infectious diseases affecting mankind, an understanding of underlying mechanisms of pathogenesis, immunology, as well as biological and biochemical functions of the parasite are incomplete. Given the scope and global nature of problems posed by malaria, many researchers in the malaria community feel the need for greater communication and collaboration in this field. The organizers believe this can best be addressed through an ongoing dialogue rather than a focal meeting, and thus have developed the Malaria Research Network (MRN) "Conference". The Conference proposes to take advantage of electronic linkage of investigators to enhance sharing of information, exchange of disease and reagents, promotion of multidisciplinary collaboration, and the optimum use of available resources. The MRN Conference will be a private network composed primarily of scientists conducting research on various aspects of malaria. It will be accessible through the World Wide Web, and admission will require evidence of professional involvement in the field of malaria and an assigned personal password. The primary functional units will be chaired Working Groups organized around scientific disciplines. Working Group chairs will recruit topic discussion leaders who will set up electronic meetings organized around specific topics. Such meetings may occur at a specific date and time or may continue for months. The organizers believe the MRN Conference will become an integral means of collaboration and cooperation in malarial research.